Never think it's that easy!
by AdoreThem
Summary: Ianto might have agreed to go on a date with Jack, but that doesn't mean he isn't pissed off. Happy ending... Chapter 2 is only Tosh and Jack talking. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

BANG! One shot to the head and the blowfish was dead. But Ianto didn't shoot, and the shot came from his direction. Who fired the gun? Ianto turned around and saw the face he had been longing to see.

Jack. Jack was back and looking as good as ever. Ianto knew he had been longing to see Jack again, but that didn't make him any less pissed off.

When Jack had asked Ianto out on a date, he should never have thought that things were alright between them, even if Ianto said yes. Because things were far from okay.

3 days, and Ianto still wasn't talking to Jack, unless it was work related, and Jack couldn't live with it. He knew deep down, that not talking or touching Ianto was breaking his heart.

Jack was in his office doing actual paperwork, when Ianto entered.

"Coffee sir?"

"Thanks Ianto."

Jack paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Can we talk?"

"Was there something work related you need to talk about?"

"No."

"Then no sir, we can't talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Jack knew what he was about to do was gonna break his heart even more, but he had to make Ianto talk to him. Everyone else had a go at him so why not Ianto?

Jack quickly got out of his chair and stopped Ianto from leaving the office by grabbing his arm and not letting go.

"Ianto wait."

"Let go of me sir."

Ianto turned to face Jack. Jack might have thought that having Ianto not talking to him was breaking his heart, but it wasn't half as painful as looking into Ianto's eyes.

"I'm not letting go till you agree to talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about. You left and then you came back."

"Well seeing the way you're behaving I'd say there is."

"The way I'm behaving? THE BLOODY WAY I'M BEHAVING JACK? YOU'VE BEEN BACK FOR 3 BLOODY DAYS AND YOU BLOODY THINK THINGS ARE THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE YOU LEFT?"

Jack was a little stunned by the raised voice coming from his Ianto, but he finally found the words to speak.

"Look Ianto. I know things aren't the way they were before I left, and I don't know what else to say other then I'm sorry."

Ianto had calmed down a bit. And Jack had let go of his arm.

"Well if you know, then why do you pretend they are? And I don't need you to say you're sorry, I just need to know why. Why you left. Why you couldn't leave a note, so we knew you were okay. Is that so hard to do?"

"Yes it was, because I had no idea what to write, without hurting you."

"So you decided that it would hurt less, if you just disappeared without us knowing anything about where you were?"

Jack didn't have time to answer before Ianto was out of the office, and slammed the door so hard, that Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked at him in amazement. They had never seen this side of Ianto before, and to be honest it scared them a bit.

"Well I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Owen stop it. He's just hurt, and angry."

Ianto came down the stairs and walked over to them.

"Who wants coffee?"

"I could use a cup."

"Me too."

"Me three. Ianto are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gwen. As long as he stays away from me for the next 24 hours I'll be fine."

Ianto went into the kitchen and started making coffee, leaving Gwen, Tosh and Owen behind.

"Do you think he'll be able to do that?"

"Gwen, I don't think he'll ever be able to do that. Maybe I should go talk to him, so he at least knows not to go near Ianto until tomorrow."

Tosh got up from her desk, just as Ianto came with their coffee.

"Do you want me to give Jack a cup of coffee? I'm heading up there anyways."

"Thanks Tosh."


	2. Chapter 2

Tosh went up the stairs and into Jack's office with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a file in the other.

"Jack? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure thing Tosh. What's up?"

"Well, first of all, here is your coffee."

"Thank you."

"Secondly, I need you to sign this."

"Done."

"And thirdly I need you to stay away from Ianto for the next 24 hours."

"What? Why?"

"I know it's gonna be hard, but if you leave him alone for 24 hours, he might come to his senses again. And don't think it's something Gwen or I came up with. Trust me on that. When Ianto came out of your office and slammed the door, he said he'd be fine if you stayed away for that period of time."

"But…."

"Jack! There is one thing you don't know, and I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. The reason Ianto is so mad at you, is because he's in love with you, and he was in love with you when you left. Right now he feels abandoned, and you know as well as I, that he has a right to. You left less than 2 hours after waking up from the dead, and after kissing him, how you you think that makes him feel. Like I said before right now he feels abandoned and worse than that, he feels like he's not enough, and that makes him wonder if he'll ever be enough. He loves you, and he has a right to be mad, don't you think?"

"You know it might have been 3 months for you, but it was a year for me. And you wanna know what I couldn't stop thinking about? Ianto. He was always on my mind, no matter where I was, or how much pain I was in, and believe me I was in a lot of pain."

"Why? Why won't you tell us what happened to you?"

"You don't wanna know what happened to me, trust me on that."

"Yes we do. We care about you Jack. Hell even Owen cares about you."

"You really wanna know what happened? Fine. I spend the last year being tortured in a parallel universe. And you wanna know one of the things they did? They tracked you all down, and killed you slowly in front of me. All that pain from being shot and poked was nothing compared to the pain of seeing the people I care about being murdered right in front of my eyes. So there you go. Bet you're glad you asked huh."

Tosh ran around the desk and pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. Nobody should ever have to see all their loved ones being murdered in front of them. But I do have one question. Did you know the person who tortured you?"

"No, not really."

"Then how did they know about us?"

"He could read my mind, and trust me I tried to block him out, but he was to strong. But I really did try, I swear I tried."

"Jack it's okay. You did what you could, and in the end it turned around, so it's okay."

Tosh gave Jack another hug, before pulling back.

"I'll talk to him, okay?"

Jack just nodded, and watched Tosh leaving his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Tosh found Ianto in the archives, and Ianto looked stunned to see her down there, no one ever came down there, except Jack.

"Tosh? What are you doing down here?"

"Thought I would come and talk to you."

"So you talked to Jack, and he wanted you to talk to me. Typical."

"Actually no. He told me what happened while he was away. Ianto, he's been through so much, that I won't even wish for my worst enemy and yet he's still as strong as he was before."

"So he told you what happened, and yet he didn't care to tell me."

"Did you ask him?"

"I don't really know. Everything happened so fast that I can't remember what I said."

"Well I can tell you something. He might only have gone 3 months for us, but for him it was a year. Not only that, but it was a year of being tortured every day."

Ianto wanted to cry when he heard the word torture. Why didn't Jack tell him. He did ask, didn't he?

"W..what do you mean tortured?"

Ianto was afraid to ask the question, but he knew he needed to know.

"Well, they read his mind, and found us, and killed us in front of him. And all he said, was that he spend that year thinking of you."

Ianto ran out of the archives, leaving a really confused Tosh behind. He ran into Jack's office.

"Ianto?"

Ianto went right over to him and pulled him out of his chair and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yan, you didn't do anything."

"I never gave you a chance to tell me what happened and I'm so sorry."

"Yan, you don't need to apologize. What happened to me is not your fault, and it never will be. I'm just glad to be back, and to have you near me, and saying yes to go out with me."

Ianto pulled back a little, and gave Jack a kiss. It wasn't a rough kiss or anything like that, it was just a small, loving and caring kiss.

"I guess this means you're talking to me again?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you again, but make my words, if I ever have to hear that you've been tortured for a year from Tosh instead of you, you'll be very sorry!"

"I promise that if I'm ever tortured again, wish I hope not, you'll be the first one to know."

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome Ianto. And by the way, I did some more thinking while I was away, and I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I love you Ianto Jones."

Ianto was a bit stunned by what had come out of the captain's mouth, but quickly responded by kissing Jack very passionately. When it was time to come up for air, Ianto had a wide smile on his face.

"I love you too Captain Jack Harkness."


End file.
